


Ты сделал для меня печенье?

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: Стайлз продолжал разбираться со всем, что свалилось на него за последние годы, и случались такие дни, когда ему помогали только пледы, печенюшки и столько объятий Дерека, сколько ему было нужно.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 22





	Ты сделал для меня печенье?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Made Me Cookies?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596789) by [CelestialVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid). 



***

У Стайлза был плохой день, и он правда не знал, что именно привело его в такое настроение, но казалось, что мир рушится вокруг него, а его обломки падают ему на плечи, загоняя его все дальше и дальше в какое-то мрачное место. 

Он устроился на краю кровати, скрестив ноги под собой, пока его взгляд рассеянно скользил по всему, что попадало в его поле зрения за огромным, во всю стену лофта, окном.

Он понятия не имел, как долго просидел вот так, глядя в _пустоту_.

Стайлз все еще был одет в свою пижаму - одну из маек Дерека со Звездными Войнами, которую он подарил ему на Рождество два года назад, но Дерек в итоге отдал ее, потому что «тебе она больше идет», и пару боксеров. Вязаный плед, врученный им с Дереком Корой в качестве подарка на новоселье, был наброшен на плечи как единственная защита от прохладного зимнего воздуха, проникавшего в лофт.

Стайлз мог слышать, как Дерек двигался по дому, работал за своим столом, что-то готовил на кухне и иногда заглядывал, чтобы проведать его.

Солнце уже поднялось над домом и теперь пряталось за соседними зданиями, отбрасывая теплые тени на Бикон-Хиллз и расцвечивая небо голубым.

– Стайлз, – громко позвал Дерек.

Стайлз выпрямился и посмотрел на него.

Дерек поднял брови, в его глазах плескалось беспокойство за Стайлза: вообще-то он уже некоторое время пытался привлечь к себе внимание парня. Он протянул что-то Стайлзу — тарелку, с горкой заваленную свежим печеньем. Насыщенный аромат выпечки и шоколада наконец добрался до его ноздрей.

Стайлз перевел взгляд с тарелки на Дерека, его глаза заблестели и слезы медленно потекли по щекам; он с трудом прохрипел:  
– Ты сделал для меня печенье?

– Да, – просто ответил Дерек. – А теперь возьми тарелку, пока я не уронил ее. 

Стайлз вылез из-под пледа и осторожно взял тарелку в руки.

Дерек залез на кровать, взял другое одеяло и накинул его себе на плечи. Он откинулся на подушки и обнял Стайлза, обхватив руками. Его стройное тело идеально подходило Дереку.

Стайлз взял печенье и принялся грызть его, рассыпая крошки по одеялу.

Мир продолжал быть мрачным местом, но не все было уже так плохо.

За последние несколько лет он постепенно восстанавливался, и в те моменты, когда ему казалось, что он не справится, у него был якорь – тот, кто мог вытащить его из тьмы и помочь увидеть свет.

У него был Дерек.


End file.
